pokemon_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkk Roleplay 1
it's the very first roleplay! Rules *Characters without pages are allowed. Members *Squidy822 **Squidy **Pyro * Sproutlederpyplants ** Ashley ** Nice Flowey * Danceykitty ** Dancey Summary Everybody in this RP that doesn't live in Inkk was given a free trip to Inkk in the mail. Sorta like a vacation. The main port is in Shorya Town. That's where they should arrive. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Pyro bought some hyper potions and revives from Shorya Mall, his Inkken Venonat beside him. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- ~A strange, blue light is falling. Wherever it came from, it would actually be a 7Zee Corporation ship crashing into the ocean! However, inside it would be a pod that contains the famous Space-time traveler Ashley Derpyplants, from Earth.~ ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, with Seishin beside her, looked around the place,"Oooh, this place looks rather interesting, wonder what pokemon I can find here." ---Squidy822--- An Inkken Emolga came out of the water and looked at Dancey curiously. Meanwhile, Pyro walked out of the mall, I.V. in his hair. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- The pod bounces out of the damaged , sinking spaceship. It then crashes into the grass. Ashley is then teleported by NF (Nice Flowey) out of the pod, & into the water. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin noticed the emolga in the water, but didn't really think it was going to be a big deal. Dancey explored the area for a while, Seishin staying by her side. ---Squidy822--- The emolga followed Dancey quietly. Pyro spotted Dancey. "Heyo! Newcomer to Inkk!" Pyro ran over. This can't end well. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was startled by Pyro, and made a small squeak noise because of being startled,"Oh, hi." Dancey notices the inkken venonat, but tries not to be scared. Seishin was observing a thing near Dancey (probably a plant or something) ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga was in the plant, hiding and watching. "Welcome to Inkk! I'm Pyro!" Pyro said. I.V. also made a greeting sound. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin poked at the plant a little in curiousity, noticing a bit of blue. Dancey replied to their greetings,"Thanks, my name's Dancey, nice meeting you two." ---Squidy822--- The emolga panicked and used hydro pump on Seishin. "Nice to meet y--what the..." Pyro was looking at the bush. ---Danceykitty--- "Ah, my FACE!" Seishin shouted after getting hit by a hydro pump, while Dancey turned to see what happened, Seishin shook off the water,"Well, that wasn't expected." "Seishin, are you alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry." Dancey ran over to Seishin and the emolga,"Oh, I have no idea what that is. Looks like an emolga." Dancey looked for her pokedex. She doesn't find it, so Seishin tries to find it. He finds it, and gives it to Dancey, "Alrighty, let's see what it is." ---Squidy822--- "In Inkk, Emolga's have decided that water travel would be more important then air travel. Their wings became sort of fins, and they are masters of diving. Inkken Emolga's are known to be nicer." The Inkken Emolga was now on Dancey's head. Pyro and Venonat just stared blankly at it. "•-•" ---Danceykitty--- "Huh, that's interesti- wwhhaaat are you doing on my head?" Dancey was confused. Seishin was also confused, "Well, that's something." ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga moved to Dancey's shoulder, hissing at Seishin a bit. ---Danceykitty--- "Well that's a bit rude, we barely met, and I didn't even know you were in there!" Dancey is still really confused. Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages